


Please God Tell Me We're Dreaming

by AngelWithAStory



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Badass Hilda, Blood, Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn’t end this way.<br/>Hilda <i>refused</i> to let it end this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please God Tell Me We're Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> Blame [x-rayruby](http://x-rayruby.tumblr.com/) because they obviously want to kill me. First hildray now hildash...
> 
> We will descend into rarepair hell together

It couldn’t end this way.

Hilda _refused_  to let it end this way.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ash standing behind her, her back against the wall. She didn’t look _scared_ , exactly, but there was definitely a healthy mix of fear and apprehension in her features.

Her side hurt like a bitch and applying pressure was barely taking the edge off it. She had to get someone to patch her up sooner rather than later.

The taser gun in her hand was nearly drained. She had maybe five shots left in it, if she was lucky. And by her quick and amazing maths, there were seven people in the room surrounding them. And all of them had fully loaded, actual working guns.

 _Fuck_.

“What do we do?” Ash asked, _almost_  reaching out for Hilda. This wasn’t her area of expertise. Ash was a reporter. She found a story and she stuck with it until it was resolved.

Fighting bad guys with all the odds against her wasn’t what she was cut out for.

That was the superhero’s job.

“Stay behind me.” Hilda said, absently moving so she was stood in front of Ash. Her stance was protective and Ash could only watch as Hilda raised her arm, her aim steady as a rock.

The taser gun got four of the bad guys. _Throwing_  the taser gun got another one.

Ash felt herself sink down the wall as she watched Hilda lunge forwards, trying to catch the bad guys off guard. That tactic worked for one of them, and Hilda managed to knock them out.

The last one was trickier. Ash couldn’t watch.

Ash only heard the thump of _something_  heavy hitting the ground and suddenly Hilda’s hand was in her face. She looked up and saw the scientist breathing heavily, the wound in her side staining her hoodie.

“Come on,” Hilda said. The hand that had been holding the taser gun was now pressed tightly against the patch of dark red. “We haven’t got much time and we need to find where the two dumbasses have gone.”  

Ash looked behind Hilda at the crowd of bodies on the floor and hesitated for exactly .4 seconds before she reached up and let Hilda pull her to her feet.

Coincidentally, Ash found out that it took .4 seconds for someone to get a crush.

Not that it had any relevance to their current situation. None _at all_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to talk rarepairs :3


End file.
